A Beautiful Something
by Fightingwithmyself
Summary: Kurt's first day of Kindergarten doesn't go well because of some mean kids in his class. The second day goes even worse, until the quiet boy with curly hair comes to the rescue.


Kurt Hummel walked into his house and slammed the door. He threw his pink power ranger back pack, the one that he had begged his daddy to buy for him, carelessly on the floor, kicked off his sneakers and ran to the couch where he sat with a huff. He crossed his arms and made a sniffling noise, trying not to cry. Burt Hummel walked into the living room to find his son red faced and teary eyed on the couch. He sighed deeply at the sight.

"Hey buddy," he said consolingly as he sat next to his son and rubbed his back. "How was your first day?"

"Horrible," Kurt said shakily trying to clear his voice. He didn't want his daddy to see him cry. _Big boys weren't supposed to cry._ He stared into empty space with tears filling his eyes, not daring to look at his dad. Burt's heart ached at the sight of his little boy so upset.

"Oh Kurt, what happened?" he asked with concern. Kurt wiped his wet eyes and breathed in a little trying to steady his breath.

"The other boys are m-mean! They pushed me down at recess and they wouldn't let me sit with them at lunch. I-I tried to play nice with them daddy I really did, but they said that I was a girl and they told everybody not to play with me. An-And now everybody hates me!" Kurt covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

Burt held his son in his arms and just squeezed. He wasn't going to stand for this. Kurt didn't need to deal with this. Especially so soon after the accident.

"Shhh, Kurt it's okay," he rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. "Do you want me to talk to your teacher?" Kurt sniffled and slowly took his hands away from his red, swollen eyes to peek up at his daddy. "Yeah," is all he said in a quiet, broken voice that was all worn out from crying.

* * *

The next day Kurt walked into his classroom cautiously. It was very different from the way he had happily skipped into the room the day before. He had to be on the lookout for any of the mean boys in his class. Of course, not all of the boys in his class were mean. There was one boy who was very quiet and didn't say anything to Kurt at all. Kurt didn't know his name but he knew that he was a very nice looking boy with curly hair who sat at the back of the class. Kurt hoped that maybe he would be friendly.

"Okay everyone, let's sit down and get ready for our second day of Kindergarten!" Ms. Janey said in her animated, shrilly voice. Kurt decided he didn't really like her. She was too loud. "Today is going to be an exciting day..."

The first part of the day went smoothly. None of the boys in Kurt's class said anything to him. When the bell rang and it was time to line up for recess, Kurt was hopeful that maybe the boys would leave him alone for the rest of the day.

_He was mistaking._ When the class got to the playground Kurt was eager to get to the slide. He ran happily to the big yellow slide and was almost there when something sent him rushing towards the ground face first. His face slammed into the woodchips putting a big bump on his forehead. From up above he could hear cruel laughter and his eyes welled up. He slowly sat up and dusted his clothes off trying not to cry. He looked up into the face of the meanest kid in the class, David.

David was the one who had pushed him down the day before and had told everyone not to play with him. He was laughing and Kurt got angry.

"You tripped me!" Kurt yelled with a slightly shaky voice. David laughed louder.

"So what are you gonna do girl?" David and his friends laughed loudly at this. Kurt's eyes watered and he looked at the ground trying hard not to cry, but it was too late. The tears rolled down his face and his breath hitched as his cried. He put his hands up to cover his face.

"Awww now the little girl's crying. she needs her _mommy_!" David and his friends laughed hysterically again. This hurt Kurt more than anything. He tried to say something, but he couldn't because he started to sob violently.

"Shut up," a small voice said suddenly from behind Kurt. "Leave him alone." Kurt looked back to see who it was. It was the quiet boy with curly hair. Kurt recognized him and smiled slightly through his tears.

"Ewww you're friends with this girl?" David got closer to the boy, but he didn't back down.

"Go away and leave him alone." The boy was getting more and more angry by the second. David just smirked.

"No," David said looking the boy straight in the eye. "I'm not leaving this girl alone."

"My mommy says that when people bully other kids, it's because they feel bad about themselves. You probably feel bad that you are a big, fat, baby who peed his pants in preschool last year!" the boy yelled with a smug look on his face.

Everyone began laughing hysterically and David blushed, not knowing what to say. Even Kurt was laughing a little while he looked up at the boy with wide eyes from where he was still sitting on the ground.

The boy took Kurt's hand and pulled him up. He led him to a tree away from all of the other kids. They sat together under the cool, calming shade. The boy gently rubbed Kurt's back to help him stop crying. Kurt finally calmed his breath and smiled at the boy.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," the boy said smiling back at Kurt. "I'm Blaine," he said, holding out his hand to the other boy.

"Kurt," he said and laughed as he took Blaine's hand in his own.

_It was the start of something beautiful. A strong something that would be challenged by many, but never broken. But, no matter what happened it would prove to be the best thing that could have ever happened to either boy._

* * *

_**I may continue this, if anyone likes it. :) I'm willing to make this a big multi chapter fic about Kurt and Blaine's life up until they graduate and maybe even later. Would anyone be interested in reading it?**_


End file.
